Naruto: Ryokō
Naruto: Ryokō is an alternate universe of Naruto that contains new characters, techniques, and altered plot elements. Story Before the beginning: Basics Twelve years before the story begins, Kurama, the Nine Tails, attacks Konohagakure. It destroys most of the village and kills many before Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, sacrifices his life to seal the beast away inside his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Because of the Nine Tails being inside him, Naruto was shunned by the village and so he swore that one day he would be Hokage to finally be respected by everyone. Before the beginning: Detail Many years prior to the series, three ninja from Konohagakure had made a name for themselves. Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. They were working together during the Third Shinobi World War and had just been given a mission. Kakashi was extremely young but had managed to achieve the rank of Jōnin. During their mission, Obito was attacked by Taiseki and caught off guard, Rin being taken by another shinobi named Kakko, but Kakashi quickly got between Obito and Taiseki and deflected the attack, unfortunately losing an eye in the process. Due to Obito's fright, he awakened his Sharingan and, using it, killed the attacker. Obito bandaged up Kakashi's eye and they both headed into a nearby cave where Kakko had taken Rin. Together, Obtio and Kakashi defeated Kakko, but they weakened the cave during the fight. Elsewhere in the cave, Kamen Uchiha and Hasu Hanabira, two other Konohagakure Shinobi, were travelling to their next mission when they noticed the cave shaking. They ran ahead to find Rin, Kakashi, and Obito about to be crushed by rocks and quickly grabbed Rin and Kakashi, moving them out of the way. Falling rocks crushed half of Obito. As he was dying, Obito asked that Rin remove his left eye, which she did, and Obito offered it to Kakashi, asking Kakashi to use it and finish what he couldn't. Then Obito seemingly died. WIP Part 1 WIP Part 2 WIP After the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi saw a vision of Obito and Rin together in the afterlife and longingly wished for them to be able to live again. An Edo Tensei revived Kamen Uchiha and Hasu Hanabira approached him and Kamen put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kamen said that he had a way of bringing them back, and doing it correctly so they were fully alive. Kakashi turned to them and knew what technique he was talking about, trying to say something to stop him, but Kamen insisted he "had lived a full and great life. So why not let the two whose lives were taken get another chance?". Kamen Uchiha and Hasu Hanabira together used Kanapekina Tensei, Perfect Reincarnation, and brought Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara back to life, at the cost of Kamen and Hasu's souls. They waved goodbye and wished Obito and Rin good luck. Part 3 Not long after the events of Part 2, Obito and Rin are married and living together as a family. They have two children: Their elder son, Kūiki Uchiha, and their younger daughter, Seikan K. Uchiha. A year later, in a different corner of Konohagakure, the secretive Kyuuba Clan celebrates the birth of their newest member, Senjin Kyuuba. The part skips ahead to Borutō's time and focuses on him, but also tells the stories of the now adult Senjin and Seikan who are now married. Senjin being a powerful master of his Kekkei Genkai, Plasma Release and the Hiraishingan, and Seikan being a master of her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Most of Borutō's story stays true to the events of the Borutō series, with the new additions of Seikan, Senjin, Obtio, Rin, Kūiki, and the Kyuuba Clan. Obito and Rin are retired, Obito helping Naruto, the 7th Hokage, with occasional problems and Rin helping to manage the Academy Students. Kūiki is the guardian of the Uchiha Clan Home and has a small confrontation with Borutō when he comes to see Sarada. Characters Note: This is a list of new, important, and altered characters in this universe. Trivia *This is still a WIP and a large amount of the story is missing. It will be completed in time.